


Spirit hunt (out line)

by Rose_Irvine



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Spirit World, Spirits, protective Lu Ten (Avatar), worried Lu Ten (Avatar), worried Ursa (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Irvine/pseuds/Rose_Irvine
Summary: In irl, a lot of cultures have myths and folktales of spirits and/or demons running through the night. they tend to carry poeple away in the night and it's best not to get there attention.Well, what if these stories were real in the universe of atla......and they got Zuko
Relationships: Azula & Lu Ten, Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Iroh & Jeong Jeong & Piandao (Avatar), Iroh & Jeong Jeong (Avatar), Iroh & Piandao (Avatar), Jeong Jeong & Piandao (Avatar), Lu Ten & Ursa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Spirit hunt (out line)

**Author's Note:**

> thought of this well watching an Overly Sarcastic Productions vid on The Wild Hunt

Spirits run wild all over the world for different reasons, depending on where they are and what is going on in the world, but it generally was best to not get in their way (or to not get on their bad side if avoiding them is not possible). And in the Fire Nation they tend to party. But ever since the war had stared to creep on to 37 years, the happy traveling parties got louder and more chaotic.

When the war was still raging and closing in on 54 years, the spirits had mostly stopped their wild outings.

So one night while everyone in the palace is sleeping, except for the guards on night watch obviously, the spirits run wild in the Fire Nation. Ursa, in a attempt to get away from Ozai for a bit, is sleeping with her babies little Zuzu's room. Screaming is heard and the guards come in through the door to find that Zuko is missing (he's 6, almost 7). Azula cries because she misses her big bother and she's _5_. Ursa has rash/bruise-like hand prints on her that don't all look _human_ (fingers are too long, or too thin, or it's to hard to tell if they are for a right or left hand, too many fingers, they seem to 'bend' wrong, etc.), and if anyone but Ursa herself or Azula touch them, Azula **screams** her little head off in pure terror.

Ozai is upset by this because little Azula is now spending _too_ much time with her mom and _not_ practicing her firebending. Azulon is _freaking out_ because is baby grandson is _missing and no one **knows where hE IS!!!**_ Lu Ten doesn't trust his uncle, and is keeping close to his aunt and remaining cousin. Iroh needs his friends in the white lotus who know about spirit kidnappings to help. Piandao is the _**GREATEST**_ friend in the world (even if he isn't the most expressive, and _absolutely terrified by the fact that the Spirits **just TOOK a CHILD**_ ). Jeong Jeong stress bakes. And the Fire Sages are doing everything they can to try and get the young prince back.

Meanwhile, baby Zuko is fine just spending time with Great-grandpa Roku.


End file.
